Our Future
by Almighty X
Summary: Drabble kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto bersama dengan Uchiha Satsuki, serta teman-teman dan keluarganya. / drabble #7 : Paper / NaruFem!Sasu / Challenge #drabbleeveryday by ILoveAllPairing
1. Chapter 1

**Our Future**

.

Family/Friendship

**Pairing : **NaruFem!Sasu

Rated : T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Summary : drabble segala cerita kehidupan mereka dari keluarga, sahabat, dan juga cinta. Uzumaki Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kehidupan sang Rokudaime Hokage dan juga ketua ANBU serta yang lainnya.

Note : Challange #drabble_everyday dari ILoveAllPairing

P.S : kalau mau tanya Ffic lain lewat PM ya

* * *

Prompt : Cold

Character : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Satsuki (Fem!Sasu), OC (Uzumaki Menma)

Pairing : NaruFem!Sasu

* * *

"Ayolah kalian berdua..."

Uchiha Satsuki, 25 tahun ketua ANBU Konoha tampak mengenakan apron putih dan membiarkan rambut hitamnya terurai saat itu. Ia menatap dua pria di depannya yang tampak masih berkutat dengan selimut. Memang cuaca hari ini dingin, tetapi ini sudah pukul 9 pagi dan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Ini sudah pukul 9 pagi. Naruto kau harus mempersiapkan beberapa laporan!"

"Dingin Satsuki-chan, aku ingin mencari kehangatan..."

"Hn, tou-chan masih dingin," anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tampak meringkuk dan tampak memeluk semakin erat ayahnya yang juga membalas pelukannya membuat ia merasa hangat, "masih dingin tou-chan..."

"Hm, aku juga masih merasa dingin..."

"Menma, ayahmu harus bekerja jangan menahannya seperti itu," Satsuki menghela nafas melihat anak laki-laki yang ada disana. membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk membangunkannya lagi, namun dua buah tangan segera menariknya dan membuatnya jatuh dan berbaring diantara mereka berdua, "dobe..."

Thick mark tampak muncul begitu saja karena apa yang dilakukan dengan sengaja oleh suami dan anaknya itu. Namun tentu yang dikatakan dobe adalah Naruto.

"Apakah kau merasa dingin lagi Menma?" Naruto seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Satsuki dan tersenyum sambil seolah masih tertidur. Menma mencoba menahan tawanya agar tetap terlihat tertidur.

"Hn, tidak tou-chan... Kaa-chan benar-benar hangat," Menma memeluk Satsuki dan membenamkan dirinya dalam tubuh ibunya. Satsuki hanya menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum dan memeluk anaknya yang ada di sampingnya.

Sesekali terlambat juga tidak apa-apa...

"Hei, aku juga ingin pelukan Satsuki-chan..."

**To be Continue**

Saya balik dengan segudang utang yang terbengkalai. Saya lagi ikut challenge #drabble_every_day yang artinya ada atau tidaknya review saya harus bikin Drabble setiap hari sebanyak yang bisa saya bikin tanpa ada jeda.

drabble sendiri sebenarnya saya bingung karena kebanyakan Ffic drabble sampai 1k+ sementara Drabble itu cerita yang terdiri dari 100-200 kata. Saya akhirnya ikut dari pengertian google dan lainnya.

Uzumaki Menma bisa dilihat visunya ya dari Menmanya RTN karena dia cocok jadi anak NaruFem!Sasu. ^^ ah bukan Cuma tentang NaruFem!Sasu kok dan Bukannya Cuma romance doang ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Future**

.

Family/Friendship

**Pairing : **NaruFem!Sasu

Rated : T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Summary : drabble segala cerita kehidupan mereka dari keluarga, sahabat, dan juga cinta. Uzumaki Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kehidupan sang Rokudaime Hokage dan juga ketua ANBU serta yang lainnya.

Note : Challange #drabble_everyday dari ILoveAllPairing

P.S : kalau mau tanya Ffic lain lewat PM ya

* * *

**Prompt** : Nightmare

**Character** : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Satsuki (Fem!Sasu)

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu

* * *

Malam itu tampak sepi dan tidak ada suara apapun selain suara angin yang berhembus. Beberapa ANBU bergerak seolah tidak menapak di tanah dan selalu mengawasi rumah dari sang Rokudaime Hokage. Namun, pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu tampak terbangun dengan panik dan juga tidak tenang.

Ia menoleh dan menemukan Satsuki yang tertidur dengan tenang di sampingnya. Dengan keringat dingin yang masih membasahi wajahnya dan wajah yang pucat, Naruto mencoba untuk menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Satsuki.

"Satsuki-chan..."

"Hn," yang bersangkutan tampak bergerak tidak nyaman saat dibangunkan oleh Naruto, "ada apa Naruto... Ini masih pukul 12 malam..."

Namun Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap Satsuki. Merasa ada yang aneh, ia membuka mata perlahan dan menemukan Naruto yang tampak pucat dan sedetik kemudian tampak menangis seperti anak kecil. Tentu itu membuat Satsuki terkejut dan dengan segera duduk dan memeluknya. Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan hal seperti ini di depan orang lain bahkan di depannya.

"Mimpi itu lagi?" Naruto membalas pelukan Satsuki dan mengangguk.

"Aku melihat kau dan juga aku... Mencoba mengunci Kurama yang menghancurkan Konoha padanya dan meninggalkannya sendirian," Satsuki tampak diam dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tidak perlu tahu dan tidak perlu mengatakan siapa yang dimaksud, karena Satsuki mengetahuinya, "ia dibenci, dan tidak jarang dilukai oleh penduduk desa... Dan ia tidak mengetahui siapa kita sebenarnya..."

Naruto memimpikan apa yang terjadi padanya dulu dialami oleh Menma. Dan Satsuki tidak bisa lagi mengatakan apapun karena ia tidak pernah merasakannya. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menenangkannya saja.

"Kau ingin aku membatalkan semua misiku hari ini?"

"Maaf..." Dan itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan jawaban ya pada Satsuki. Ia tampak mengusap kepala Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya sebelum berbisik pelan pada pria yang ada di sampingnya saat itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun..."

**To be Continue**

Balik lagi di hari kedua ^.^

drabble yang jii agak angst ya, Naruto Mimpi apa yang terjadi di masa kalinya terjadi sama Menma. Tentu dia ga mau dong sampe itu kejadian makanya dia sampe nangis gitu. Dia selalu mimpi gitu pas ulang tahun dia, makanya Satsuki ngomong "Mimpi itu lagi?" Karena dia sudah pernah lihat Naruto gitu.

ngomong-ngomong makasih sudah di review ^^ yang tanya challenge Drabble Everyday bisa PM langsung ke authornya C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Future**

.

Family/Friendship

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu

**Rated** : T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Summary : drabble segala cerita kehidupan mereka dari keluarga, sahabat, dan juga cinta. Uzumaki Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kehidupan sang Rokudaime Hokage dan juga ketua ANBU serta yang lainnya.

Note : Challange #drabble_everyday dari ILoveAllPairing

Note 2 : yang bilang ini fficnya terlalu pendek bisa di cari di google arti dari Drabble atau lihat di AN bawah ^^

P.S : kalau mau tanya Ffic lain lewat PM ya

* * *

**Prompt** : At the Future

**Character** : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Satsuki, Uzumaki Menma

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu

* * *

Naruto tampak menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Semua laporan sudah selesai, dan ia baru bisa kembali ke rumahnya saat pagi hari menjelang. Membuka rumah dari mansion Namikaze peninggalan ayahnya, ia melihat sekeliling Mencari keberadaan keluarganya.

"Tadaima!"

Tidak ada jawaban adalah satu hal yang tidak biasa. Setelah menggantungkan jubah Hokagenya, ia menelusuri rumahnya itu Mencari Satsuki dan juga Menma. Saat ia akan melewati ruangan Menma, suara tawa yang familiar membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan membuka pintu perlahan.

Di dalamnya tampak Satsuki yang duduk bersimpuh dan tersenyum pada Menma yang berdiri dengan mengenakan jubah dan juga topi Hokage miliknya dan membuatnya tertawa sendiri melihatnya.

"Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa aku eh?"

"Ah tou-chan!" Menma tampak tersenyum lebar dan berlari kearah ayahnya dan Satsuki tampak berdiri sebelum memberikan ciuman selamat datang tentu di pipi karena ada Menma disana.

"Apa yang kau sedang lakukan dengan jubah tou-chan?"

"Iruka-sensei meminta kami besok untuk menceritakan tentang cita-cita di masa depan nanti. Dan aku meminta kaa-chan untuk mencarikan jubah Hokage dan juga topi tou-chan," Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Oke, tidak akan mungkin mengejutkan kalau Menma memiliki cita-cita menjadi Hokage.

"Jadi, kau ingin menjadi Hokage saat besar?"

"Tidak," Menma tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sementara Naruto dan juga Satsuki saling bertatapan bingung.

"Lalu kalau kau memakai jubah Hokage dan juga topi Hokage, apa yang menjadi cita-citamu saat besar?" Menma tertawa dengan pertanyaan ayahnya dan menunjuk Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Aku bukan ingin menjadi Hokage, tetapi aku ingin menjadi sepertimu!"

Dan Satsuki harus mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang menangis terharu karena perkataan Menma.

**Drabble #3 : At the Future**

beda yah jadi Hokage sama jadi kaya Naruto. Dia jadiin Naruto panutan :3 daddy's son XD

day three clear!

Note : banyak yang bilang kalau dipanjangin lagi, ini Drabble yang artinya satu Drabble isinya cuma 100-200 kaya dan tidak lebih, chap sebelumnya malah lebih dari 200 kata .-. Kalau lebih dari 200 kata namanya Ficlet C:

Makasih sudah review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Future**

.

Family/Friendship

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu

**Rated** : T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Summary : drabble segala cerita kehidupan mereka dari keluarga, sahabat, dan juga cinta. Uzumaki Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kehidupan sang Rokudaime Hokage dan juga ketua ANBU serta yang lainnya.

Note : Challange #drabble_everyday dari ILoveAllPairing

P.S : kalau mau tanya Ffic lain lewat PM ya

* * *

**Prompt** : Nostalgia

**Character** : Team 7

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu, GaaSaku, KakaShizu

* * *

"Eh aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sakura-chan disini!"

Naruto menatap Sakura saat ia dan juga Satsuki sedang berjalan-jalan di training Ground yang sering mereka gunakan untuk berlatih dulu. Menma sedang tertidur di kamarnya, dan pasangan itu tampak sedang merilekskan diri dengan berjalan-jalan.

"Gaara mengurusi anak-anak selama di Konoha, jadi aku berfikir untuk jalan-jalan kemari," Sakura tersenyum. Meskipun ia tinggal di Konoha, namun ia sering berpergian ke Suna karena ia menikah dengan seorang Kazekage dan memiliki dua orang anak kembar Tsuki dan Keita, "karena kesibukan kita masing-masing kita jadi jarang bertemu bukan? Lagipula kutebak kau kabur dari pekerjaanmu lagi Hokage-sama?"

"Hahaha, begitulah nyonya Kazekage."

Satsuki yang tampak tidak terlalu memperhatikan tampak menoleh kearah lagi dan menemukan Kakashi yang berjalan dari jauh dan menatapnya juga dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kakashi..."

"Eh?" Sakura dan Naruto menoleh dan mantan guru mereka tampak tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Yo, tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan kalian disini," Kakashi berhenti di depan mereka. Ia adalah orang yang paling sering berada disini karena kesibukan dari semua mantan muridnya itu, "jadi, apa yang membuat kalian kemari?"

"Entahlah," ketiganya mengangkat bahu dan saling bertatapan.

"Rasanya ingin pergi kemari saja, bukankah sudah lama semenjak kita berada disini bersama-sama?"

"Terakhir kali adalah saat Satsuki pulang dan kita pergi untuk kembali berlatih disini," Sakura menambahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto yang mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Dan berakhir dengan menenangkan telak kita hanya karena rencana Naruto menggunakan kelemahan Kakashi terhadap buku porno itu," Satsuki menghela nafas dan tampak menyilangkan tangannya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei, sekarang aku sudah dilarang Shizune-chan kau tahu, dan tentu setelah Jiraiya-sama tewas aku tidak menemukan buku Icha-Icha lagi," Kakashi menambahkannya sambil membela diri.

...

CRING!

Suara itu terdengar dari dua lonceng yang selalu menggantung di pinggang Kakashi saat Naruto mencoba untuk mengambilnya tiba-tiba. Tetapi tentu saja lonceng itu tidak bisa direbut begitu saja. Kakashi segera melakukan shunshin dan bergerak ke belakang Naruto yang segera melempar kunai dan berpindah menggunakan hiraishin ayahnya.

"Gerakan yang cepat bahkan untuk kulihat dengan sharinganku," Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan membuka penutup matanya tampak menatap ketiganya yang sudah bersiap. Naruto tanpa jubah Hokage, Satsuki dengan mata sharingannya, dan Sakura yang menggunakan sarung tangannya.

"Jadi tidak akan ada gangguan bukan Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura tampak tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu kuharap ini tidak akan berakhir membosankan seperti terakhir kali," Satsuki mengeluarkan shuriken besarnya dan tampak bersiap menyerang.

"Ini akan berakhir buruk untuk tempat ini kau tahu..."

"Aku bisa menjadikan misi rank D untuk membersihkan semua ini," Naruto tersenyum dan tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Kalau begitu seperti dulu..."

"Ya, seperti dulu..."

Dan semua gennin dan guru Jounnin mereka tampak bergidik karena merasa kalau akan ada misi rank D yang merepotkan.

**Drabble #4 : Nostalgia**

Day Four Clear!

Hampir gagal gegara ga ada quote =_=;

Seperti yang dikatakan di chap awal, ini bukan cuma romance family NaruFem!Sasu tapi juga berlaku untuk semua genre dan semua char. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang mau request genre dan juga char mungkin? Karena saya sudah mulai kehabisan ide...

Oke makasih Reviewnya ^ ^ dan **Saus Kacang **Maksudnya Tsundere vs Clueless? Dan untuk semua review lainnya, cerita lain akan dibuat kalau ada waktu ataupun kalau challenge ini selesai. Untung **Shen Mei **ide apa? Ide drabble atau ide challenge? Kalau drabble pasti me dong XD kalau challenge itu dia **ILoveAllPairing**

Dan ups kayaknya lebih dari 200 kata ya?


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Future**

.

Family/Friendship

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu

**Rated** : T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Summary : drabble segala cerita kehidupan mereka dari keluarga, sahabat, dan juga cinta. Uzumaki Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kehidupan sang Rokudaime Hokage dan juga ketua ANBU serta yang lainnya.

Note : Challange #drabble_everyday dari ILoveAllPairing

P.S : kalau mau tanya Ffic lain lewat PM ya

* * *

**Prompt** : Scar

**Character** : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Satsuki, Uzumaki Menma

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu

* * *

"Apakah itu sakit?"

Naruto yang mendapatkan libur langkanya tentu saja tidak pernah tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan Menma dan juga Satsuki. Seperti sekarang saat ia baru saja selesai mandi bersama dengan Menma dan masih mengenakan handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya saja.

"Luka di dada tou-chan."

Naruto menyadari kalau Menma tidak pernah melihat luka di dadanya yang diakibatkan oleh Satsuki saat mereka berada di Valley of The End. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak, karena itu bukti cinta dari kaa-chanmu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah seorang masochist," Satsuki yang membawa keranjang berisi pakaian kotor mereka berdua tampak menanggapi dan Naruto membalasnya dengan tawa saja. Menma sendiri tampaknya mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, luka kaa-chan juga bukti cinta dari tou-chan?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat kalau Satsuki memang mendapatkan luka saat perang karena Madara namun sudah sembuh karena itu hanya luka tusukan dan disembuhkan oleh Kabuto.

"Bukankah tidak ada luka di tubuh kaa-chan?"

"Ada! Saat kaa-chan menggendongku, aku melihat luka seperti bekas gigitan di leher kaa-chan!" Satsuki yang mendengar itu refleks menjatuhkan keranjang yang ia bawa dan wajahnya berubah menjadi tomat rebus mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Menma.

Sementara Naruto, hanya menyeringai dan tampak mengangguk sambil berbisik.

"Dan kalau kau ingin adik, mungkin kaa-chan akan mendapatkan luka itu lagi…"

"NARUTO, AKU MENDENGAR ITU!"

**Drabble #5 : Scar**

Day Five Clear!

Hahaha, tahu kan maksudnya luka bekas gigitan di leher? XD

Yang mau scene NaruFem!SasuMenma lagi C: ada kata-kata yang mau dibuat jadi drabble? Request?

Dan Thanks for RnR~


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Future**

.

Family/Friendship

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu

**Rated** : T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Summary : drabble segala cerita kehidupan mereka dari keluarga, sahabat, dan juga cinta. Uzumaki Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kehidupan sang Rokudaime Hokage dan juga ketua ANBU serta yang lainnya.

Note : Challange #drabble_everyday dari ILoveAllPairing

P.S : kalau mau tanya Ffic lain lewat PM ya

* * *

**Prompt** : Pregnant

**Character** : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Satsuki, Shikamaru Nara

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu

* * *

"Akui saja Naruto…"

Naruto tampak tersenyum gugup saat melihat gadis di depannya yang tampak berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya tajam. Uchiha—Uzumaki Satsuki istrinya tampak menatapnya tanpa bergeming dari depannya. Dengan sebuah apron yang mengikat tubuhnya dan juga pakaian lengan panjang yang tampak ketat di tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak gemuk sayang…"

"Benarkah? Karena aku masih bisa melihat cermin dan aku tahu kau berbohong!"

"Kau sedang hamil, dan itu bukan berarti kau gemuk," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan tampak berdiri dan akan memeluknya sebelum Satsuki mendorong Naruto ke sofa empuk yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan senyuman menggoda dan tampak menekan dada Naruto hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sungguh?"

"Be—begitulah…" Naruto tampak benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menahan ludah saat melihat tubuh Satsuki yang berada didekatnya. Dan Satsuki tampak mendekatkan wajahnya sebelum mencium Naruto dengan dalam dan tentu dibalas dengan senang hati oleh pemuda itu.

Oh Naruto sungguh ingin memberitahu bagaimana ia benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang istrinya itu. Saat Naruto akan merangkulkan tangannya pada pinggul Satsuki, gadis itu melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku ingin muntah."

Dan ia segera berbalik menuju ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak membatu. Shikamaru yang menjemput Naruto untuk pertemuan tampak muncul dan menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Shika, aku benar-benar tidak kuat menghadapi perempuan hamil dan juga melawan hormonku…"

**Drabble #6 : Pregnant**

#krik kurang memuaskankah drabble 6 ini? Settingnya itu mundur ke belakang pas Satsuki hamil Menma. Dan _cursed you hormone, morning sickness_ dan _mood swing_ XD poor Naru~ dan ini request dari para reviewer ^^

Ada request lagi?

Dan makasih buat para reviewer ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Future**

.

Family/Friendship

**Pairing** : NaruFem!Sasu

**Rated** : T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Summary : drabble segala cerita kehidupan mereka dari keluarga, sahabat, dan juga cinta. Uzumaki Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kehidupan sang Rokudaime Hokage dan juga ketua ANBU serta yang lainnya.

Note : Challange #drabble_everyday dari ILoveAllPairing

P.S : kalau mau tanya Ffic lain lewat PM ya

* * *

**Prompt** : Paper

**Character** : Uzumaki Naruto, OC (Uzumaki Menma), Shikamaru Nara

**Pairing** : -

* * *

"Aku sudah muak dengan kertas-kertas ini!"

Teriakan frustasi tampak terdengar dari seluruh sisi dari kantor Hokage. Sang Rokudaime Hokage tampak menatap seluruh gundukan laporan yang di depannya. Di depannya, wakilnya tampak hanya menghela nafas melihat semua ini sambil bergumam 'merepotkan'.

"Kau masih harus menyelesaikan dua tumpukan dan juga menerima laporan dari para Gennin."

"Kertas lagi?" Naruto membenturkan kepalanya dan tampak sama sekali tidak suka dengan apa yang didengar. Ia menjadi Hokage untuk memimpin, bukan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk berada diantara laporan ini, "aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan kertas apapun yang akan di tambahkan disini... Dan jika tidak, aku akan menghabiskan waktu disini sampai tumpukan ini selesai..."

"Tou-chan!" Naruto menoleh dan melihat anaknya Menma yang tampak tersenyum lebar dan berlari kearahnya. Naruto menurunkan laporan di tangannya membiarkan Menma melompat kearahnya.

"Hei Menma, kau tidak merepotkan Sakura-chan bukan?"

"Tidak," Menma tertawa dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya, "Sakura-san mengizinkanku untuk menggambar saat di rumah sakit dengan anak-anak disana!"

"Begitu? Boleh aku melihat?"

"Ini dia!" Menma memberikan kertas di tangannya. Tampak tiga orang stick human dan yang satu tampak berambut panjang dan hitam dan yang satu mengenakan jubah yang tampak familiar, "ini adalah aku, lalu kaa-chan dan tou-chan!"

Naruto tampak terbaru mendengarnya. Karena laporan laknat di depannya ia tidak pernah memiliki waktu ulang untuk bersama Menma dan Satsuki juga jarang bersama dengannya. Namun sepertinya ketakutan untuk menjadi orang tua yang gagal langsung menghilang karena Menma masih menyayanginya mereka.

"Tou-chan mau menyimpannya?"

"Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke tempat Iruka-sensei ia ingin mentraktirku ramen! Sampai jumpa di rumah tou-chan!" Dan Menma segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas itu dan Shikamaru yang menghela nafasnya.

"Ia anak yang manis kan Shika?"

"Ya," Shikamaru sudah siap dengan kagemanenya dan tampak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "tetapi kau tidak lupa dengan perkataan tadi bukan? Kau akan menghancurkan semua kertas yang di tambahkan setelah itu atau kau akan menghabiskan waktu mengerjakan semuanya hingga selesai..."

...

Dan para penduduk kembali dikejutkan dengan teriakan frustasi dari seseorang di kantor Hokage itu.

**Drabble #7 : Paper**

Maaf ya karena ga bisa buat request-an D: karena sampai detik terakhir hari ketujuh ga dapet ide. Yah mungkin besok baru akan saya bikin request-an ^^

Dan makasih buat para reviewer ^^


End file.
